


The 'High School; Popular Kid/Nerd AU'

by totalizzyness



Series: Tumblr AU Prompts [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request a fic from <a href="http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/113908820725/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short">this list</a>, at my <a href="http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	The 'High School; Popular Kid/Nerd AU'

Aomine let out a wistful sigh, tuning out Kise’s manic rambling about the girl that sat behind him in Biology. Across the hall, he could see Kagami staring into his bento, ignoring his friends sat around him. He frowned; it wasn’t like Kagami to not eat. The Kagami he knew of was energetic and happy and loved lunch time. He watched Kagami for a while longer before he was shook out of his daze by Kuroko jabbing him in the ribs.

“What the fuck, Tetsu?!”

“You’re daydreaming again, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine shrugged, rolling up his sleeves. “Whatever.”

“Kagami-kun’s grades aren’t very good, his father’s not happy. He told Kagami-kun if he doesn’t improve he’ll have to move back to America.”

“Hah?”

“That’s what you’re frowning about, right? Because Kagami-kun looks troubled?”

Aomine scoffed, grabbing his sandwich. “Why would I be interested in that nerd? I don’t even know him. Never talked to him.”

Kuroko smiled, swirling his straw in his milkshake. “You don’t need to talk to Kagami-kun to fall in love with him. He’s got a bright presence.”

“I don’t care.”

“He’s failing maths the most.”

Aomine just nodded, pretending to be uninterested as he cast another quick glance over at Kagami. The redhead had finally tucked into his food, occasionally giving his friends a small smile as they tried to encourage him to join their conversation.

—

Afterschool, Aomine accosted Midorima at his locker, grabbed the front of his jacket and bowed his head. “I need you to tutor me.”

Midorima grimaced, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Why on Earth would I want to do that?”

“Because I need help.”

“Your grades are fine, Aomine. Not great, but passable.”

Aomine scowled, letting go of Midorima’s jacket. “Help a friend out, Midorima!”

“If Kagami needs a tutor, he’d be better off  _not_  going to you.”

“Who said anything about Kagami?!”

Midorima raised an eyebrow sceptically, straightening out his rumpled front. “Kuroko mentioned Kagami’s threat of leaving if his grades didn’t pick up. I know you’d like him to stay so you can work up the courage to actually say something to him one day, but I will not subject myself to tutoring you just so you can use it as a way to ask him out.”

“Dude, that’s so— Why would I— Come on, I mean… Why not, Midorima?! It’s perfect!”

“Stop being a coward and just talk to him.”

“Oh right, like you do to Takao?”

Midorima bristled, clutching his bag strap tightly. “Takao is completely different!”

“Look, let’s work together. Why don’t you tutor Kagami yourself, right? And whilst you’re at it, slip in a few good words for me? And I’ll butter up Takao so you can finally lose your virginity before you finish high school?”

Midorima gave Aomine a blank look for a while before responding with a definite, “No.”

“Oh come on, why not?! I’ll do anything!”

“There’s nothing I want or need. Now please, leave me alone.”

—

Aomine knew Midorima was watching when he marched straight over to where Takao was flipping through a chemistry textbook, slamming onto the front of his desk, startling him out of his musing.

“Takao, I need a favour.”

Takao grinned up at Aomine, folding his book shut. “Ah, Aomine, how can I help you today?”

Aomine saw Midorima glaring at him, his teeth clenched in anger. “Hypothetically, if another guy were to ask you out, what would your answer be?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. It depends… it’s not-”

“It’s not me. Second completely unrelated question: What do you think of Midorima?”

Takao’s eyes sparkled as his grin widened. “You mean Shin-chan? He’s shy around me, he doesn’t like me calling him Shin-chan.”

Aomine nodded, standing upright. “Good. Do me a favour and ask him out, he’s too shy to and he owes me one.” He nodded in acknowledgement towards Midorima whose face was red as he seethed to himself in his seat, before marching out of the classroom to his own. Takao turned himself around, grinning at Midorima, laughing when the green-haired-giant tried to hide behind his book.

—

Begrudgingly, Midorima pulled out the chair besides Kagami, carefully putting his books down next to him. Kagami looked up at Midorima, gawking at him as he sat himself down.

“Uh… hi?”

“Please, before we start, don’t make this more awkward than it needs to be. I owe a favour, so I’m here to tutor you so your grades will improve.”

Kagami nodded slowly, looking down at his last quiz which he’d failed miserably. “Why?”

“Because an idiot friend of mine wants to ask you out at some point in his pathetic life, and he’s afraid you’ll be pulled out of school before he can even say hello to you. So I’m here to help you. Although in my opinion, you leaving before he talks to you would be better for you.”

Kagami stared wide-eyed at Midorima, his heart pounding in his chest. “A-aomine… likes me?”

Midorima frowned. “Who mentioned Aomine?”

“He’s the only one of you guys who hasn’t spoken to me before. I always thought he hated me, I mean… he’s so  _cool_ and popular, and I’m… me.”

“Okay, firstly, Aomine is in no way cool. He’s an idiot. And yes, he likes you. A lot. He moons over you at lunch time, and interrogates Kuroko after every lesson you share… Now can I please save your failing grades? I only have an hour before I have somewhere to be.”

“Oh, oh, right, sure… But, to be clear, he  _likes_  me?”

Midorima let out a long sigh, rubbing his forehead. “Yes. Please do me a favour and ask him out as soon as possible, I can only take so much of his angsting. Now please, studying.”

—

Kagami lingered outside of Aomine’s classroom, his latest maths test in his hands as he waited for Aomine to come out. He spotted Midorima walking towards him as he waited, Takao clung onto his arms rambling about something, occasionally rubbing his forehead against Midorima’s shoulder.

“Is that your maths test?” Midorima asked, stopping in front of Kagami. Kagami nodded, holding it up for him to see.

“Thanks, y’know, for helping. I told my dad you’re helping, and he seems cool with everything now, so…”

“Aw, Shin-chan, are you tutoring Kagami? That’s so sweet!” Takao said, shaking Midorima’s arm. Midorima scowled, trying to pull his arm free.

“I’m merely repaying my debt to Aomine.”

As if on cue, the classroom door swung open and Aomine almost barreled straight into Takao. “What the Hell, what are you-” His mouth clamped shut when he caught sight of Kagami. The two avoided each others’ gaze, their cheeks flushing. Midorima rolled his eyes, grabbing Takao’s shoulder.

“Come on, Takao, they need to talk.”

“Good luck, Aomine!”

Aomine grumbled under his breath, watching the couple leave, trying to work up the courage to look at Kagami. Kagami took the initiative, shoving his maths test in front of Aomine’s face, awkwardly clearing his throat.

“I passed, thanks to Midorima… thanks to you. Uh… so yeah.”

Aomine plucked the test out of Kagami’s fingers, looking it over as something to look at instead of his crush’s face. “Uh, well done, I guess.”

“So, well…” Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, hoisting his bag strap higher up his shoulder. “Do you want to-”

Aomine jumped into action, dropping Kagami’s test and grabbed his face, mashing their lips together, keeping a firm hold, afraid Kagami would pull away. Kagami didn’t pull away, instead he gave an undignified grunt at the suddenness of everything before relaxing, slipping his arms around Aomine’s waist, holding him close. Aomine hummed happily, reducing the pressure of the kiss, allowing Kagami to actually kiss back, fighting back a grin when he felt Kagami’s tongue run across his bottom lip.

The couple stood there for what could easily have been an hour to them, before they pulled apart, both letting out a breathy chuckle before resting their foreheads together.

“I like you, by the way,” Aomine declared, letting his arms slip down to Kagami’s middle. “If it wasn’t glaringly obvious.”

Kagami grinned, giving Aomine a quick peck on the lips. “Well, it is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Request a fic from [this list](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/113908820725/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short), at my [tumblr](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/)


End file.
